It Happened That Night
by scabbedangel
Summary: Bosco and Kim start hanging out making Jimmy jealous.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch; its characters, or the actors that portray them.

* * *

Bosco looked at Kim after she said the name Jimmy. Her ex-husband. Was she calling him Jimmy?

"Did you just call me Jimmy?" Bosco asked pulling her head back so he could look at her.

"No, he's coming," Kim replied. She got off of Bosco and was looking for her shirt. She hated how Jimmy always interrupted at the wrong time. She looked up when she heard someone knock on the window and saw Jimmy there giving her a disappointed glance. She knew what he was thinking, but she didn't care. He couldn't run her life. Kim reached over to roll down the window.

"Hey Jimmy. What did you want?" Kim asked hoping he'd leave soon and not notice what was going on between them.

"We were going to go bowling. I was coming out here to see if you two wanted to join us," Jimmy said. He couldn't believe that Kim would go from him to "Bosco". What was she thinking? Bosco didn't care about her. He was just using her for the night.

"I'm going to stay here and talk to Bosco," Kim replied softly. She could tell by the look in Jimmy's eyes that he knew what went on between them and she really didn't need to hear him tell her that she was making a mistake the whole night.

"You're going to talk," Jimmy said with an inquiring tone. He wasn't stupid. He could tell what was going on between Bosco and Kim. He couldn't believe that Kim was that stupid and that desperate.

"Yes. We're going to talk," Kim said. She saw Jimmy smile and then shake his head. He was such a jerk. She just felt like slapping him.

"Whatever you say. But you should really rethink your definition of "talking". Cause it didn't seem like you were talking to me," Jimmy replied and then left. Kim watched him walk back into the bowling alley. Then she looked at Bosco.

"Maybe you should just take me home," Kim said and looked back out the window. She heard Bosco sigh and then looked at him again. He didn't look mad or upset with her. She was actually glad that Jimmy had interrupted this. She barely knew Bosco and from what she heard about him, she shouldn't get involved with him in any way. It's not like he's the type of guy that will stick around. He only cares about getting one thing from women, and it's not affection.

"Is something wrong?" Bosco asked looking at Kim. He could tell that she was thinking about something. He hated that Jimmy came out and caught them. He ruined everything. He's wanted Kim for a while now and he almost had her until Jimmy came out. Jimmy just loved to screw with his luck.

"I barely even know you Bosco. I can't do this," Kim answered. She looked down at the floor of Bosco's car and then back at him when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"I understand. Maybe we can just talk, like you said earlier," Bosco suggested. He wouldn't mind just talking to her and getting to know her a little better. She seemed like a nice person.

"That sounds nice," Kim replied smiling softly. Bosco didn't seem so bad tonight. He wasn't acting like he did when he was working. She liked this side of him.

"Do you want to just sit here or go somewhere else?" Bosco asked. He wanted to go somewhere else so Jimmy wouldn't interrupt them again. Which he knew would happen sooner or later if they stayed here. Bosco knew that Jimmy was still in love with Kim, but he didn't deserve her. All he did was treat her like dirt and act like she was his property.

"We can go somewhere else," Kim said. She didn't really feel like sitting in the car for long. And she knew Jimmy would come out and check up on them or to interrupt whatever was going on between them out here. She knew how Jimmy worked. He thought that he was the only guy she would ever be with or love. She hated how he just assumed that she wasn't over him, because she was. She wasn't dumb enough to believe him when he said that he loved her and that he had changed this time. That line was so old. Bosco pulled out of the parking lot and pulled up at a diner that was around the corner. He looked over at Kim. She looked a little more at ease now. They walked inside and sat near the back.

"So are you back with Jimmy or something?" Bosco asked carefully. He knew that Jimmy could be protective of Kim sometimes, but as much as Jimmy has been lately. He saw Jimmy beat someone up just for saying she looked like a slut. He had to wonder if something was going on. He couldn't blame her if there was though. He was her ex-husband and the father of her child.

"No, why?" Kim asked wondering why Bosco was interested in knowing that. And everyone knew that her and Jimmy were over.

"He just seems very protective of you," Bosco said. Kim laughed softly at that. Jimmy was not protective, just jealous whenever she was with another guy. Even though he shouldn't be. He knew that they were over and that he didn't have a chance of getting her back after all that he's done to her and Joey especially. He had disappointed Joey too many times for her to believe he wouldn't do it again. He was barely there for Joey unless it would help him pick up women. She always hated when Joey told her about Jimmy having him play cute so whatever girl he thought was hot at the time would come over and talk to him. She just hoped that Joey wouldn't realize that Jimmy would only be there when it suited him. Joey looked up to Jimmy for some reason.

"He's not protective. He's a jealous jerk that thinks I can only love him," Kim replied. She saw Bosco give her a doubtful look and wondered what that was about.

"It may seem like that to you, but everyone else can see that he still loves and he has it bad. That's why he's always chasing guys away from you. Then he thinks he has more of a chance with you because you're not with anyone," Bosco said.

"You seem real observant," Kim said sarcastically.

"Believe what you want. But I know that Jimmy is still in love with you. I can tell by the way he looks at you everyday and the way he looked at you tonight when he thought you were going to sleep with me," Bosco said. He could tell that Kim didn't want to talk about this anymore by the look in her eyes. He could tell that she still cared about Jimmy, but that she was also over him.

"It's getting late, can you take me home?" Kim asked softly. She really didn't want to talk about this anymore. She was over Jimmy, but it hurt her to remember how much she loved him and how many times he had hurt her and when he cheated on her with her sister. She hated how Joey kept asking when her and Jimmy were going to get married again and when they would be a family again.

"Sure," Bosco replied and they left. They pulled up in front of her place a little over ten minutes later. He looked over at her. He really liked talking to her and listening to her even if he had to listen to her talk about Jimmy. But from what he could tell, she was over him. And he was glad that she was. For some reason he felt a connection with her. But not like the one he had with Faith.

"So, do you want to hang out tomorrow night? We can talk some more," Bosco asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Kim replied. She got out of the car and watched Bosco drive off. She couldn't wait until tomorrow night.

* * *

"So what happened between you and Bosco last night?" Jimmy asked with a smug smile on his face when he saw Kim walk into the firehouse the next morning.

"Nothing happened. We just talked and he dropped me off at home," Kim replied looking around and noticing that everyone was watching her and Jimmy with interest. She knew where this was going and she didn't like it.

"Really? I remember walking in on something different in his car last night. And how late did you get home last night?" Jimmy asked. He could see Kim's face turning red and he knew that she was pissed. But she deserved it. He couldn't believe that she would actually sleep with Bosco. At least they had enough decency not to do it in the parking lot where just anyone could walk by and see them.

"Bosco and I were talking nothing else happened. And why should you care anyway Jimmy? My personal life isn't any of your business," Kim retorted now completely pissed at him.

"Hey you're right. It's not my business if you want to sleep any guy that gives you a compliment or flashes you a smile. Isn't that how I got you in the back seat of my car on our first date?" Jimmy replied and instantly regretted it. Kim slapped him hard across his face catching him off guard.

"Go to hell Jimmy," Kim yelled and went upstairs. She would really like to hurt him for that. She knew Jimmy was an ass, but she never thought that he would actually sink that low. She sat down on one of the chairs upstairs and saw Bobby come up. He gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked. He sat down next to her and heard her sigh. He could tell that she was close to tears. He wanted to punch Jimmy for treating Kim like that and so did everyone else that was watching them. Kim didn't deserve that. He was surprised when Kim hit him though. Nobody saw that coming. But he had it coming with all that he had said to her down there. If she didn't hit him, someone would have.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just didn't expect him to say something like that. I know that he's a jerk, but I never thought that he was that much of a jerk. That just really hurt when he said that," Kim said looking at Bobby. She was glad that he had come up here. He always made her feel better. He was her best friend.

"Well Jimmy's a moron," Bobby said. Kim laughed and hugged Bobby. He was si sweet and could always get her to smile.

"Thanks Bobby," Kim said and got up so she could get changed for her shift. She watched him walk back downstairs. Bobby was a great friend. She was surprised that he didn't ask about what had happened between her and Bosco though. But he's known her for a while. He knows that she wouldn't sleep with Bosco even though she did come pretty close to it. But Bosco was nice last night and she was able to talk to him about things that she didn't feel comfortable brining up to Bobby. She knew Bobby wouldn't mind talking about Jimmy and how she felt about everything, but she knew he didn't really like talking about her and Jimmy. And whenever she did talk about her and Jimmy, he seemed to be thinking about something instead of listening to her. She finished getting changed and went back downstairs. Hopefully Jimmy was done pissing her off for the day. She didn't feel like putting up with his bull. She looked at her watch. She didn't get off until nine tonight. She was going to hang with Bosco tonight. She couldn't wait. She really enjoyed talking to him and he seemed to really understand her and what she felt. She liked being able to have that kind of a connection with someone. She hasn't felt that kind of connection since she and Jimmy were married and were happy together.

TBC…


	2. Chapter Two

Jimmy was upstairs getting changed. He looked up when he heard footsteps and saw Kim. He could tell that she was still mad at him. She hadn't talked to him all day since what happened earlier. He knew that he had gone too far. He just didn't want Kim with Bosco or anyone besides him. He still loved her and the thought of her being with someone else hurt him. He got jealous when he saw her with Bosco that night. He was so used to her coming to him when she was upset about something or when she had a rough night at work. She deserved better than Bosco anyway. He watched walk past him and to her locker acting like he wasn't even there. He sighed softly and finished getting changed.

"Kim I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I went too far earlier. I didn't meant to hurt you," Jimmy said walking over to her. He hoped that she would talk to him and that she wouldn't be mad at him anymore. He hated it when she was mad at him.

"I don't want to hear it, Jimmy. Just leave me alone," Kim retorted. She really didn't want to talk to him anymore. She was still way too pissed off at him. They'd end up fighting again. She was too exhausted for that.

"Please don't be mad at me. I care about you so much. I just don't want to see you hurt," Jimmy said softly. She was definitely still pissed at him. He couldn't blame her though. What he said to her earlier was wrong and he shouldn't have done that in front of everyone. He really had to stop doing that to her. She always stopped talking to him for weeks, which drove him crazy. He just hoped that she wouldn't stay mad at him for long this time.

"You sure have a great way of showing me how much you care," Kim snapped. She felt Jimmy's hand on her shoulder. She finally turned around to look at him. He looked apologetic and like he regretted what he had said to her earlier. He really hurt her when he said that she was easy and would sleep with every guy that gave her a compliment. She just never thought he would sink that low and hurt her that much. But she was just so tired of this. He would always start a scene in front of everyone and then apologize for it later acting like he wouldn't do it again. But he always did it again. It always turned out to be worse than the last time. She was tired of that happening. She didn't trust him anymore. It was so much harder for her to believe the tings he said to her and promised her. She just wanted to get over him for good. She hated that she still had feeling sfor him. Luckily they weren't strong enough to get back together with him. She was smart enough to know he'd hurt her again. He told her everyday that he had changed, but that wasn't true. Even not being with him he still hurt her. She could tell by the way he acted around her right now that things wouldn't work out between them. They already tried enough times. They just weren't meant to be.

"I know that I keep telling you this, but I mean it this time. I won't start a scene like that in front of everyone again, I promise. It's just I got jealous when I saw you with Bosco. You deserve better than him," Jimmy said. He heard her sigh. That usually meant that she was going to give up and forgive him. He loved her so much. He hated that she wasn't willing to give him another chance. He kept telling her that he ahd changed, but she wouldn't believe him. He jsut hoped she'd stop being mad at him.

"Whatever Jimmy. I just want to get changed," Kim said giving up. She was still pissed at him, but she didn't feel like fighting with him right now. She was going to be late for meeting Bosco by his car. She was looking forward to seeing him all day. She couldn't stop smiling even after her and Jimmy's little fight this morning. She wasn't going to let Jimmy ruin tonight for her. She liked talking to Bosco.

"We cool again?" Jimmy asked looking at her with hopeful eyes. She still sounded mad at him when she said that. She looked at him with a frustrated look on his face and sighed again.

"Sure," Kim said and finished getting changed. She looked at her watch. She was late. She hoped Bosco wouldn't be mad at her or think that she wasn't going to show. She wasn't like that. Kim grabbed her purse and left to meet Bosco. She walked across the street and saw him standing by his car. She smiled at him and gently kissed his cheek.

"Hey," Kim said softly. She saw him smile.

"You ready to go?" Bosco asked. He was glad that she had showed up. He was a little worried that she wasn't going to show. He knew that she wasn't like that though.

"Sure," Kim replied. She got in the car and then looked at Bosco when he got in. She was glad that she came tonight. Just being with him made her feel so much better. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but blush. She was starting to think that she liked Bosco as more than a friend. She barely knew him, but she felt closer to him than she did Bobby. She has told Bosco some things that night that she didn't feel comfortable telling Bobby.

"How was your day?" Bosco asked. He looked at Kim and he could tell by the look on her face that it didn't go good.

"Jimmy was a jerk and pissed me off," Kim replied.

"That's not new. What'd he do this time?" Bosco asked. Everyone knew about Jimmy and Kim's drama. You could hear them 20 miles away screaming at each other.

"He made everyone think that you and I slept together last night because he was jealous when he saw me with you. Instead of talking to me, he had to be a jerk," Kim answered. She looked at Bosco and saw an amused look on his face. She could tell that he was trying not to laugh.

"That's nothing surprising. He did the same thing to you before except the last time he used Bobby instead of me," Bosco said. He could tell that Kim didn't think that this was amusing at all.

"He shouldn't have done that. Especially not at work in front of the people we work with," Kim replied.

"Are you still mad at him?" Bosco asked.

"Not really. But I'm not letting him know that," Kim said and smiled when she heard Bosco laugh. She wondered what he thought was so funny.

"Bobby was right. You and Jimmy are just like a soap Opera," Bosco said. He looked at Kim and noticed that she was glaring at him.

"I'm gonna kill him and you," Kim said. Bosco moved closer to her and kissed her forehead.

"You won't kill me. You like me too much," Bosco whispered smiling.

"What makes you say that?" Kim asked looking into his eyes. He was right. She did like him. She just didn't know how he felt about her besides he liked talking to her. Kim was about to say something else, but Bosco kissed her gently on the lips. She moaned softly and felt his tongue in her mouth.

"That's what makes me say that," Bosco answered smiling. He could tell that she liked him. If she didn't she would have stopped him. They pulled up at the diner and went inside. He planned on asking her out as more than friends soon. He just wanted to wait for the right time. It was too soon to ask her now. They still needed more time to get to know each other better.

TBC…


End file.
